


DE AHORA EN ADELANTE

by MarionSLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Español | Spanish, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sin dejar de mirar al frente, Natasha se irguió en el asiento y se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de hablar. </p>
<p>—Hola—. Sin esperar a que la mujer se girara hacia ella, Natasha continuó—: Por favor, no te gires ni me mires. Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.</p>
<p>Natasha habría podido jurar que había dado un respingo en su asiento cuando reconoció su voz, porque su postura corporal había cambiado por completo en cuestión de décimas de segundo, enderezándose en el banco mientras cuadraba los hombros. Con un casi imperceptible cabeceo, Laura Barton asintió con reticencia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	DE AHORA EN ADELANTE

**Author's Note:**

> Pese a que, para mí, AoU no existe en mi headcanon y la obvio deliberadamente, que Clint se haya convertido en un convicto en Civil War me ha hecho pensar en cómo queda ahora todo el asunto de su familia. Sigo pensando que fue un total desacierto que le endosaran una mujer e hijos, y que el final de Laura no va a ser bonito. Pero me apetecía escribir este pequeño oneshot en donde Natasha va a tranquilizarla en cierta manera. Espero que os guste ^___^-

**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE**

 

Natasha miró hacia el cielo y pensó que la primavera se había adelantado aquel año.

El sol calentaba lo suficiente como para que la mitad de los habitantes de aquel pueblo tuviesen ganas de disfrutar del buen clima y del aire puro. Corría una brisa agradable que mecía las hojas de los árboles, susurrando entre ellas.  Natasha llegó al linde del parque y se paró ante el estrecho camino de gravilla que se adentraba en él.

Estirándose, levantó una pierna y la tomó por detrás de su cuerpo. Tras bajarla, hizo lo mismo con la otra para terminar su sesión de calentamiento mientras alzaba ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza. Era una rutina necesaria antes de comenzar el ejercicio que se había propuesto hacer aquel día y que la convertía así en una corredora más a ojos de los demás transeúntes. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y, calándose la gorra, comenzó a correr con suavidad.

Los pequeños guijarros del sendero crujían con a cada zancada que daba, amortiguando el paso. El parque estaba bastante concurrido a esas horas en ese mediodía de domingo, siendo la mayoría familias que paseaban tranquilamente. Natasha era muy consciente de las personas que caminaban por su lado: un padre que llevaba de la mano a dos niños llorosos que no querían marcharse a casa, un par de parejas mayores que apenas se miraban mientras andaban, un grupo de adolescentes que reían y reían sobre nada en especial. Había un grupo de personas sentadas sobre el césped que compartían un tentempié bajo un árbol de frondosa copa. Era, simplemente, un agradable día de domingo.

Miró a su alrededor y se ajustó la gorra y las gafas de sol que llevaba, asegurándolas. No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien la reconociese después de que su rostro hubiese aparecido en todos los medios de comunicación junto al letrero de prófuga de la justicia. Había pasado bajo el radar desde que el gobierno implantó los Acuerdos de Sokovia y había decidido en algún momento que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, Steve podría haber llevado la razón.

Fue dejando poco a poco atrás los senderos del parque. Conocía perfectamente el camino pues lo había estado estudiando desde que había tomado la decisión de ir hasta allí. Para Natasha Romanoff, la ex espía rusa, ex agente de SHIELD  y ahora ex Vengadora, nada era al azar.

Llevaba apenas diez minutos corriendo cuando vio una fuente de agua junto al banco que era su objetivo desde que comenzara su ejercicio. Sus músculos apenas habían acusado el esfuerzo y no había empezado tan siquiera a sudar, pero era allí donde tenía que detenerse; aquel era el lugar al que había esperado llegar desde que entrara en aquel parque. El ejercicio era una mera excusa para que nadie reparara en ella, para que nadie pudiese reconocer a la antigua y buscada miembro de los Vengadores, y que sólo pudiesen ver a una mujer corriente que deseaba mantenerse en forma.

Se acercó hasta la fuente, pisó el botón del agua y un suave chorro emergió del centro con un gorgoteo. Sin apartar la vista de su alrededor se mojó los labios y, tras ello, se levantó despacio. Observó todo cuanto la rodeaba hasta que su vista recaló por fin en el banco que había a su lado. En él había sentada una mujer, con un teléfono móvil entre las manos, desbloqueándolo una y otra vez, inquieta, con unos ademanes casi compulsivos, como si estuviese esperando una llamada que no llegaba. Junto a ella, un carrito de bebé. El niño que había sentado en él tendría poco más de un año y se entretenía en arrojarle maíz inflado a las palomas, que picoteaban satisfechas a su alrededor, obsequiándolo con un gorjeo incesante y un batir de alas.

Las risotadas del pequeño hicieron sonreír a Natasha. Lo observó con detenimiento: era un niño con un precioso pelo rubio oscuro y unos mofletes regordetes, que miraba a su madre con deleite antes de volver a arrojar maíz a las palomas. De nuevo las risas del niño la hicieron sonreír. Despacio, Natasha se encaminó hacia el banco y se sentó en el extremo opuesto a donde se hallaba la mujer.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor. Había tomado todas las precauciones para estar segura de que no iba a ponerles en peligro. Conocía las rutinas de los agentes del gobierno; sabía cuándo comían y cuándo cambiaban la guardia. Había estudiado incluso cuándo iban al servicio. Después de tres semanas, Natasha conocía hasta el número de la seguridad social de ambos hombres y el número de pie que calzaban. Por eso sabía que aquel domingo era el mejor momento de la semana para abordarla, cuando la vigilancia se restringía a un solo agente. Pero aquel infortunado agente iba a tardar un poco más de lo que él esperaba en regresar a su puesto de vigilancia. Natasha se las había apañado para verter un medicamento en el café que el hombre había pedido en una cafetería cercana y que lo mantendría fuera de juego durante un tiempo más que prudencial.

Sin dejar de mirar al frente, Natasha se irguió en el asiento y se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de hablar.

—Hola—. Sin esperar a que la mujer se girara hacia ella, Natasha continuó—: Por favor, no te gires ni me mires. Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.

Natasha habría podido jurar que había dado un respingo en su asiento cuando reconoció su voz, porque su postura corporal había cambiado por completo en cuestión de décimas de segundo, enderezándose en el banco mientras cuadraba los hombros. Con un casi imperceptible cabeceo, Laura Barton asintió con reticencia.

Natasha observó a la mujer de su mejor amigo, y también su amiga, por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía el pelo algo más largo que la última vez que la había visto, hacía más de un año, justo antes de que el pequeño Nate naciera. Y también estaba más delgada. Sus facciones así lo corroboraban. Vio cómo las manos de Laura se aferraban al móvil que manoseaba de manera nerviosa.

—¡Nat! —exclamó en tono bajo, sólo para que ella pudiese escucharla. Se removió inquieta en el asiento mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en su hijo—. ¡Dios santo, Nat! ¿Está él aquí?

Natasha bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios antes de mover de manera imperceptible la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No. Lo siento.

Los hombros de Laura se hundieron ante sus ojos. No podía verle el rostro pero sabía que sus expresivos y dulces ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Natasha apretó con fuerza las manos para no tenderlas hacia ella y colocarlas sobre su hombro, para ofrecerle así el consuelo que sabía que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Unos instantes después, la vio recomponerse y alzar la cabeza, levantando la barbilla.

—¿Sabe que has venido a verme?

Natasha apretó los labios y torció el gesto.

—No, no lo sabe —le contestó mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del sendero que transcurría ante ellas—. Si se lo hubiera dicho, habría insistido en venir conmigo, Laura. Y las cosas están muy difíciles. No debe dejarse ver, o terminará de nuevo en la cárcel. Hay mucha gente que lo está buscando. A él y al resto del equipo que prefirió seguir a Steve.

Laura asintió con un cabeceo. Alcanzó una nueva bolsa de palomitas, la abrió y se la tendió a su hijo, que la recibió dando palmas, entusiasmado.

—Sé que lo están buscando, Nat. A veces miro por la ventana y veo un coche a lo lejos, aguardando al final del camino. Sé que están esperando a que aparezca para apresarlo — le dijo con un tono de voz monocorde. La vio encogerse de hombros y bajar de nuevo la cabeza antes de proseguir—: Claro que otras veces espero que sea él el que aparezca por el porche y que me diga que ya todo ha acabado.

Nat no podía culparla. Se suponía que Clint se había retirado después del fiasco que resultó ser Ultrón y todo lo sucedido en Sokovia. Clint había decidido colgar sus ropas de Vengador y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de su mujer y sus hijos. Pero, aunque esa había sido la intención de su amigo, Natasha también sabía que aquella loable decisión había tenido los días contados desde el principio. Si no hubiese sido Steve quien lo llamara, habría sido por cualquier otro asunto. Clint no era de esos hombres que se quedan en casa para arreglar el grifo del baño, o enmendar una puerta descolgada de los muebles de la cocina, aunque él se empeñara en asegurar que podía hacerlo. No estaba hecho de esa pasta. Era, ante todo, un maestro asesino y un agente de SHIELD, aunque la organización ya no existiera.

Laura se movió en su asiento. Le acercó a su hijo una palomita que había caído en su regazo y que el niño tomó de sus dedos al instante, dando pequeñas patadas de alegría con sus piernecitas.

—¿Cómo está, Nat? ¿Está bien? —le preguntó en voz baja, casi un susurro.

—Lo está —se apresuró a responder Natasha—. O al menos dice estarlo. Ya lo conoces.

La mujer de su amigo contestó de inmediato con un cabeceo más acusado.

—Sí, ya lo conozco —le dijo. Laura no dejaba de manosear el móvil. El aparato bailoteaba entre sus dedos, mientras ella lo volteaba una y otra vez. Con un suspiro, la mujer hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros—: ¿Cuánto va a durar esto, Nat?

Natasha se encogió de manera imperceptible de hombros, más como un acto reflejo que como respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga.

—No lo sé, Laura, de verdad que no. Nos han declarado prófugos de la justicia sin someternos a ningún juicio.

—Esto no puede durar para siempre, ¿no es así? —espetó la mujer a reglón seguido.

Natasha fijó su mirada en la puntera de sus zapatillas deportivas y removió la gravilla con ella.

—Me gustaría darte otra respuesta, Laura, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Laura alzó su rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos antes de pasarse la mano que tenía libre por la frente y retirar a la vez el pelo de su mejilla. Dejó escapar con lentitud el aire de sus pulmones antes de bajar de nuevo el rostro para fijar la mirada en un punto indefinido frente a ella.

—Debí suponer que esto podría pasar —comenzó diciendo como si hablara para ella misma, como si no estuviese a su lado, escuchándola. Natasha decidió que ella merecía desahogarse, soltar todo lo que debía llevar dentro. Como si lo hubiese comprendido así, Laura continuó—: Siempre le he apoyado, Nat, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Has estado un millón de veces en casa; has pasado temporadas con nosotros antes de que comenzara todo esto de los Vengadores.

Sabía que Laura llevaba razón. Algunas veces Clint la había obligado a ir, para que se recuperara allí de las  heridas que le había causado la última misión de turno a la que se habían enfrentado. Y otras tantas, había sido ella la que lo había llevado a él a casa, con alguna que otra magulladura, más o menos importante. Y, en todas aquellas ocasiones, Laura había estado ahí para recibirlos, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus oídos prestos para escuchar todas las batallas y anécdotas que ambos quisieran, o pudieran, contarle. Natasha asintió, aun cuando sabía que Laura no podía verla.

—Lo sé, sí. Clint tiene suerte de tenerte.

La mujer suspiró y miró a su hijo, que continuaba con la atención puesta en las aves que se arremolinaban alrededor de las ruedas de su cochecito, buscando más comida.

—Pero ahora pienso que debí haber sido más egoísta —le dijo en voz baja—. Debería haber pensado en mí y en los niños. No quiero que crezcan sin su padre y eso es lo que va a suceder.

Las manos de Natasha se cerraron en torno a sus rodillas, apretando con fuerza. Bajó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro, despacio.

—Laura.

En ese momento Laura giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y clavó la mirada en ella. Sus ojos estaban brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Un segundo después se volvió de nuevo hacia el frente.

—No puedes negar que tengo razón, Nat. Tú mejor que nadie conoces ese mundo. Sabes dónde estás en un momento concreto, pero desconoces en dónde estarás una hora después. O si sigues viva —dijo en voz tan baja que le fue difícil escuchar sus palabras. 

Sí, Laura llevaba razón. Ambas lo sabían, al igual que lo sabía Clint.

—Sentía que tenía una deuda con Wanda —le explicó Natasha. Laura asintió de inmediato.

—Y esa fue la razón por la que no insistí. Sé que Clint se siente en deuda con esa chica, que su hermano sacrificó su vida para que él pudiese salvar a aquel niño. Me lo contó todo, y esa es la única razón por la que dejé que se marchara, Nat. No otra—. Antes de que Natasha pudiese agregar una palabra, Laura se revolvió en su asiento y continuó—: ¿Qué les voy a contar a Cooper y a Lilah? —le preguntó con cierto tono de enfado en su voz—. ¿Qué les cuento cuando me pregunten dónde está papá o cuándo viene? Debí decirle que no se marchara, que ya lo había dejado. Debí insistir en que se quedara.

Natasha sintió cómo una mano invisible le apresaba el pecho y la dejaba sin respiración, porque sabía que no había nada en el mundo que significara tanto para Clint como sus hijos. Podía sentir la profunda preocupación y el hondo pesar de Laura y podía entender que Clint, en aquellos momentos, estaba pasando por lo mismo.

—¿Cómo lo están llevando los niños? —le preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor y se aseguraba así de que todavía tenía algún tiempo para continuar sentada junto a Laura, aunque sabía que debería marcharse pronto.

—Cooper no se atreve a hacer preguntas; me mira y calla. Creo que intuye algo, pero no dice nada. Lilah cree que papá está de viaje, como otras tantas veces. Intento que todo siga como siempre —contestó. Tomó aire para finalizar— Pero no es como siempre.

Los ojos de Natasha se clavaron en las manos de la mujer, que continuaba manipulando el teléfono móvil sin parar. Dejó de observarlas para pasar a mirar al pequeño que estaba sentado en el carrito y que acababa de quedarse dormido aún con una palomita entre sus dedos regordetes.

—Nate está muy grande —asintió con una sonrisa.

Vio cómo Laura dirigía la mirada hacia su hijo. Le quitó con cuidado el maíz de su manita y lo arrojó a las palomas, que corrieron a dar buena cuenta de él. Con delicadeza, echó hacia atrás el asiento para que el niño pudiese descansar más cómodamente.

—Es Clint en miniatura, Nat —le dijo—. Tiene su mismo carácter y su misma sonrisa. A veces, cuando me mira fijamente, creo que es él quién lo está haciendo.

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Natasha. Laura llevaba razón: Nate era el vivo retrato de su padre. Sonrió una vez más.

—Y tiene la misma facilidad para dormirse, por lo que veo —aseveró mientras lo señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza.

Laura asintió con convicción.

—Ya te lo he dicho: es digno hijo de su padre.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron por unos instantes observando al pequeño dormir plácidamente en su coche.

—Tienes suerte de tenerlos —dijo al fin Natasha.

—La tengo, Nat. Al menos los tengo a ellos.

Con reticencia, Natasha miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Suponía que el agente aún estaría indispuesto, pero no podía arriesgarse a permanecer allí mucho más tiempo, poniendo a Laura en peligro y que terminaran advirtiendo su presencia.

—Tengo que marcharme. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Hay agentes del gobierno por todos lados esperando a que demos un paso en falso.

Laura contestó con un contenido cabeceo aunque sin mirarla.

—Lo entiendo.

Despacio, Natasha se levantó. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y se caló la gorra.

Había dado un par de pasos y se disponía a iniciar una suave carrera cuando la voz de Laura la detuvo.

—¿Volverá algún día?

Sin dirigir los ojos hacia ella, con la mirada clavada en el frente, Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no lo sé —le contestó con la mayor sinceridad de la que fue capaz—. Adiós, Laura —se despidió sin mirarla siquiera, pero conteniendo las ganas de ir hasta ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. Antes de haber dado un solo paso, la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—Nat.

Se giró apenas hacia ella para poder escucharla con claridad.

—Dime.

—¿Me harías un favor?

Natasha asintió antes de saber de qué se trataba.

—Claro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Laura erguirse en su asiento y mirar hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba ella.

—Cuídalo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé cuánto significa Clint para ti, al igual que sé cuánto significas tú para él. Lleváis muchos años juntos y sois algo más que amigos, sois familia. Si yo no puedo estar junto a él, al menos puedo estar tranquila de que tú sí lo estarás. ¿Lo harás, Nat? ¿Cuidarás de él?

Natasha movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y con verdadera convicción.

—Lo haré, Laura, te lo prometo.

Por un breve instante, Laura giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias, Nat.

Natasha dio un paso al frente, parándose cerca del cochecito en donde dormía el pequeño Nate. Se contuvo de acariciarle su cabecita.

—Dale besos a los niños de mi parte.

—Y tú dale un beso a él de mi parte, Nat. Y dile que se cuide. Dile… dile que nosotros estaremos bien —añadió Laura de inmediato. Natasha vio cómo su amiga trataba de controlar el temblor de su labio inferior, intentando mostrar entereza, aunque suponía que se estaba resquebrajando por dentro.

Pretendiendo mantener a raya sus propios sentimientos, Natasha asintió sin mirarla y, sin demorarse un segundo más, inició un suave trote para perderse de nuevo por los senderos de aquel parque.

 

**FIN**


End file.
